Spider-Man And His Amazing Brides: The Morning After (Special Edition)
by Sensational Spider-Fan
Summary: After receiving a mysterious artifact Peter wakes up to find himself married to 12 different Marvel women. (Now revised)


**Spider-Man And His Amazing Brides: The Morning After (Special Edition)**

**As there are a few more chapters in other stories I will write before FINALLY getting around to the long awaited final chapters of An Eventful Week. I decided to create this "Special Edition" of The Morning After because the completed parts of Amazing Brides was going to need some further revision and this was an easy place to start. The primary differences are that I cut Carlie Cooper out I only included her in this series in the first place because of her pitiful lack of representation in FanFiction then I realized too late there might have been a reason for that. I believed I could include her as one of the bride evolve her into a sort of variation of The Question and Oracle but it's a road to nowhere. Carlie will still appear in the series after all the future revisions but only as a supporting character. I also am dropping the whole Peter-virgin thing now any sex that occurred in the comics before or after OMD through Spider-Island still holds. There were a half dozen reasons for why I had it that way previously that most of which I don't want to get into beyond saying they hinged on 1. Listening to some notes from Marvel's continuity police in the late 80's, 2. Treating the ambiguous scene at the end of the original clone saga as not leading to anything steamier than a kiss, 3. Treating OMD as time-travel rather than mass mental manipulation and 4. My head-cannon rejecting BND and post BND shenanigans. As the first one thousand words of The Morning After was a rushed piece of crap I wrote one morning in 2013 that didn't even make a pretense at realism I have tried to improve it and added 1200 words of interaction. Spelling corrections and minor enhancements have been made to every chapter as well as toning down the nostalgic pro-Gwen bias exhibited in this story from when I first wrote it. How my stories will treat OMD is simple Mephisto was unable to locate the specific Peter-MJ union to trash so his deal was made with several for the 616 specifically there were three different outcomes as the most common cause of world's in the multiverse branching off is a simple binary a yes or no the 616 broke off into two world's one where Peter and MJ said no a world The One Above All shows us at the end of Sensational Spider-Man #40 which we'll call 616 and another where they said yes. In the world where they agreed the world of this story the 616B Mephisto was tried very hard but wasn't fully capable of causing OMIT without creating an alternate universe two world's resulted partly and somewhat cataclysmically connected the world where they agreed remained unchanged but occasionally influenced by the other with this one Mephisto employed his agent Quentin Beck/Mysterio (see Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man) to mess with everyone's minds to make the world mostly match up with the alternate timeline that was created it is still unknown how he saved Aunt May or if he did in fact save her and Harry and May are legitimate Mephisto takes equal pleasure in this world in comparison to the 666 because 1. As Peter and MJ are still technically married anyone he would sleep with while supposedly single would be an act of adultery a potential the artifact has just ruined and 2. The torture is operating the same between them but is even worse for MJ as she remembers everything. MJ was pregnant with their second child Annie when the deal was made but the dimensional weirdness has kept Annie in a weird phase state an unfulfilled possibility sort of shroedingers cat thing. As for the other world where he actually ruined their wedding is called Marvel 666 and it's the one that Marvel's been publishing since OMD. The dynamics between the creation and co-existence of the 616B and the 666 was massive damage to the fabric multi-verse and the displeasure of the Beyonders triggering the outbreak of the Incursions that lead to the Secret Wars this was not something Mephisto intended his plan is far grander but the destruction of this component of the Omni-Verse the Marvel Multi-Verse is certainly something he takes pleasure in. As for Peter's in this and the other stories I made a common mistake Peter and his supporting cast are older than I thought they were as well as what Slott tried to present in the relaunch at the start of this story Peter is 31 years old and MJ is 30. For anyone wondering the "Greek Goddess" is not Aphrodite those with a good knowledge of cosmic marvel will probably be able to figure it out before I reveal who/what exactly it is. Finally as this is a separate universe from the one published since OMD the timeline is different sets of characters with characters introduced with their continuity be out of sync anywhere between 2007-2015 for example our story starts shortly after Spider-Island but Peter and Carol's first date though published earlier occurred in this universe very recently after not before his relationship with Carlie. Given the small size and scale of The Morning After it only made sense for me to combine the whole story into a one-shot. I hope you enjoy it.**

Peter Parker arrived at his apartment exhausted it was hard work having a job at Horizon Labs in addition to being a solo hero and being part of the Avengers and Future Foundation. He had just slumped on the couch when a package arrived he picked it up and checked the address it was definitely from Central Europe. He opened it and found a note from his long lost sister Teresa she had found the artifact during a mission at one of HYDRA's bases they didn't seem to pay much attention to it but it appeared as small almost plain rectangular box and was supposed to be a sort of one use cross between the Cosmic Cube and the Infinity Gauntlet. Peter didn't have to read the rest of the note to know she had sent it for him to keep out of anyone's grasp Peter had no intention of using it still after his nap he kept it nearby setting up little webbing tripwires whenever he kept it in one place for long. After dinner he flipped through the channels with the artifact in his lab trying to distract himself from his recent breakup with Carlie. It wasn't successful and his mind drifted to others Peter didn't know it but the artifact responded not to wishes but to the subconscious. It affected everyone Peter knew and was still attracted to and everyone he knew who was still to him. He awoke the next day on the floor at the same time as twelve women in his apartment however shocking that discovery was Peter still had the artifact on his mind.

"I lose my senses out of the blue for one…. However long and I can't expect a powerful artifact to just stay in my apartment."

He searched for it but couldn't find it then he was wearing a thin silver wristband with thirteen gems. As the women got up he noticed that they all had a ring on their finger with gems similar to the ones on his wristband.

"Oh dear!"

Then he saw that one of them was a familiar blond that should be dead.

"Hi Peter." Gwen said

"This isn't happening could it?" Peter thought as his memory started to slowly come back he remembered now getting married somehow last night but it was to one woman not like any of these. By now everybody was on their feet and nearly as confused as he was he quickly identified them hoping to bring a little order to the madness. "There's Gwen, Mary Jane and Black Cat not too surprising" Peter thought "Ms. Marvel and Spider-Woman makes a bizarre kind of sense Silver Sable I always thought there was something there… She-Hulk and Tigra I've thought about them before but never… Black Widow but she said that the whole Nancy thing was over… Kitty Pryde she's cute and I once saw she had a poster of me when I was visiting the mansion oh brother this is adding up… I've always liked Dazzler's music but we never met after that encounter with Lightmaster… Mystique why? Why did I marry a supervillainess last night?!"

"Please be a dream. Please be a dream." Spider-Woman willed as she tried to remove her ring and hide it in her costume she gasped as her ring melted into her skin all you could see was a faint jewel. It reappeared as she thought about it then receded again the others tried it with the same results. By now whether or not they admitted it everyone remembered agreeing to their current relationship status not that they recalled why or the circumstances.

"I've woken up to much worse believe me." She-Hulk replied "think I was told something like this would happen when I worked under The Living Tribunal."

The questions came flying.

"What did he say?! What happened?! What did Parker do?!"

"I don't know the why or the how of it I was just given a rough idea of when it would happen and that Peter wasn't going to be one of my regrets."

"So you're ok with this?"

"I'm not complaining we could have woken up with the Shocker or something."

"True."

"I'm lucky Pym was looking after William last night. I wouldn't want him to get wrapped up in this." Tigra observed "Peter you must have some clue to what happened what was the last thing you remember?"

Peter explained the artifact and what he remembered from yesterday.

"These aren't the circumstances I expected us to meet again Parker but I'll make do. This one's a keeper Danvers I didn't know you had that good taste." Mystique before she changed to a female form the others didn't recognize but was very familiar to Felicia as she gasped.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Mystique's hasn't done anything wrong as far as we know. She might be in the same situation as us." Kitty couldn't believe she said

"That may be true but I know her and I'm not going to take the chance are we just going to let her out to spill more blood I can't be responsible for that."

Her words brought flashbacks for Peter to a night he would never forget.

"See you soon Parker." Raven said before blowing a kiss to mess with Carol's head and running. As Carol flew after Raven Felicia leapt in way her body slammed against the wall and she landed on the floor upside down Natasha and Jessica tried to grab the villainess but she was able to slide under them and bolt through the door. No one bothered to follow her when she was out as she could be anyone in a city of 8 million people. Carol cursed and then grabbed Felicia.

"Why'd you do that? Why'd you let her go?"

"I…I…"

Everyone watched prepared to react but most not quite sure what to do.

"Carol please let her go?" Peter pleaded "she's a friend, my most reliable ally I'd trust her with my life. I'm sure she had a good reason. Can you give her the benefit of the doubt?"

Carol let go of her.

"Nice girlfriend you've go there Spider remind me not to get on her bad side."

"When did you meet Mystique?" Carol asked him "

"I've been in so many team-ups I'm sure I've seen her before but we've never formally met… not that I know of she could've impersonated someone I know in the past oh great the Chameleon was bad enough now I have to deal with Mystique. Wait... why'd you ask."

"Because obviously you're attracted to all of us why else would this have happened? "

Most of the girls joined in and surrounded him.

"What man wouldn't kill to have a harem like this?"

"My apologies but that was really sexist of you. It's easy for everyone to gang up on Spidey isn't it? Doesn't matter if I'm Peter Parker or Spider-Man it story of my life really."

"You wouldn't?"

"No and how do we know it wasn't the reverse that the artifact didn't bring women who were attracted to me? Or if there's some other entity at play here?"

This did provoke some thought on everyone's part the women tried not to show it but as each felt at least some attraction to the webslinger they each paid a bit more attention than they would otherwise to the others. The heroines all were familiar with Mary Jane Watson the Avengers even knew her as Peter's ex and Jessica sometimes even found herself confused and thought Peter was married to her but none of them had ever encountered but Gwen Stacy was another matter not only was she a civilian who wasn't used to this sort of thing the way heroes were but she hadn't even been alive when most of these heroines started their careers making her situation even more tense and perplexing.

"I recognize everyone here except for the blond civilian and she hasn't said anything." Natasha observed "She could be behind this."

Peter prepared himself as this could get ugly. Mary Jane stood between Gwen and the others.

"Peter and I can vouch for her. Her name's Gwen Stacy she was a police Captain's daughter we weren't exactly close but we saw each other all the time when we were in college."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because a supervillain killed her. She was dead until last night."

"Parker?"

"It's true she was one of my first girlfriends and I want you all to show her a little respect this must be very hard for her."

"Peter when were you going to tell me you were Spider-Man?" Gwen asked

"I wasn't very mature back then to tell you the truth Gwen I intended to marry you without letting you know."

Before Gwen could respond Silver Sablinova spoke up the Symkarian has been thinking it through she seemed in control but definitely unsettled and a bit panicked.

"Last thing I remember I was sitting in my limo after meeting with some foreign diplomats my disappearance has to have put security forces on edge it could be interpreted as an act of aggression by the Latverians… I must return but if this whatever it is broke out then… as far as any of you are concerned this never happened got it!"

Everyone else was too embarrassed to have it otherwise anyway so they all voiced their agreement. Kitty then approached Peter he could tell pretty easily that she had a crush on him and hence ulterior motive when she asked.

"After what happened we should be able to contact you in case there are any developments."

"I'll give you my number."

Peter wrote down his phone number and Kitty distributed it to the other women though MJ and the Avengers declined as they already had it. As Dazzler finished putting it in her contacts she noticed something on her own phone.

"I missed a gig in Houston last night because of this my manager must be really worried this could throw off my whole tour schedule. 47 missed calls the man does not waste his time sorry Spidey would love to have a chance to catch up but I've gotta go keep me posted."

At this point everyone started to leave save Gwen, MJ and Felicia.

"Tiger I think we need to talk." MJ said

"Of course." Peter said scratching his head Felicia giggled as she eyed Peter and her ring "But can I have a moment with Gwen first."

MJ and Felicia nodded reluctantly, Peter stared into Gwen's beautiful slightly frightened eyes and took her hand they entered Peter's room and sat on the bed. There was so much he wanted to say but before he could he embraced her and kissed her long and hard trying to soak in that familiar experience that he had lost so long ago she didn't resist and matched his passion. Finally he broke off and looked at the floor ashamed he didn't deserve this.

"Gwen I'm so sorry for the years I lied to you, hurt you, for the loss of your father and most of all what happened on the bridge. (lot of sobbing) Gwen I killed you it was my web that snapped your neck not your fall. There is not a week that goes by when I don't wake screaming from what happened I may not have killed your father but I don't deserve your love and you don't deserve to have to share a guy with nearly a dozen other girls out of the blue."

Gwen rested her hand on his shoulder and gazed at the man she loved there had been a whole side to him she hadn't known until the last few minutes but through all the years he hadn't changed that much.

"Peter I don't like that you hid your… activities from me for so long and I certainly don't like that you've gotten to intimately know all of these women after I…"

"About that I'm as confused as you I only actually dated a few of them I don't know why the oth…"

"How many have you dated?"

"If I'm not mistaken they're all sitting on my couch, not counting Ms. Marvel but we only had our first date… earlier this month."

"And how long have I been…"

"Dead? Eleven years."

"I think I can deal with that." she said as Peter finally managed to face her and she leaned in for a peck on the cheek

"Don't worry about my death the last thing I remember was that horrible Goblin person breaking into my apartment and putting a damp cloth up to my mouth. Who was he?"

"He was Norman Osborn."

"Harry's dad?!"

"Yes."

"Did you kill him?"

"Almost… there were a couple of times when I was so tempted but no he's still out there and I'm sad to say that you're not the only person that fell to his madness. I just want you to know I won't ever let him or anyone else ever hurt you again. "

As Peter said this the first and thirteenth gem on his wristband faintly glowed as did Gwen's ring Peter noticed that Gwen's skin seemed a little firmer then he remembered but somehow just as soft but he didn't think anything of it, it had been so long.

"I remember when we were together all those years ago it was so wonderful I just knew that the second you could afford it you were going to sweep me of my feet and down the aisle… Peter do you still love me?"

Peter was finally able to feel comfortable relieved even here she was not a clone and not a trap he and Ms. Stacy… no Mrs. Parker together again.

"With all my heart I could never forget you Gwen even if I tried."

"Then I'm willing to accept you with the others if it's the price of us being together I don't have much to complain about it is better than being a corpse."

And then the two let out a brief gentle laugh.

"When… did you know that you were in love with me?"

"It was that time Doctor Octopus was loose and Spider-Man… I mean you were suffering amnesia I was so worried about you being missing I just couldn't bear it. What about you?"

"We we're pretty close when I saw you demanding to know what I had done to… myself I felt connected to you my heart raced I didn't know why or how but more than anything I wanted to be this man you wanted and to get those tears out of your eyes. A few weeks after I got my memory back your father was brainwashed by the Kingpin he attacked me and I knocked him over. You told me that you wanted me to get out that you never wanted to see me again and those words hurt Gwen more than any blade for I realized that you were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

"Oh Peter." Gwen said and held him for a good minute then broke off. "Peter a lot of time has passed we can't pretend that we are the same people as we were back then this is a new life and I intend to make the most of it."

"You deserve no less."

After the two let go of one another Peter led her to the living room. Mary Jane tried to hide it but she had been listening with a smile on her face Felicia on the other hand had been pacing a bit stopping every once in a while to search through his mostly boring possessions.

"MJ I think it's your turn."

No words were uttered as he led her to his room but volumes were spoken even though there marriage had been erased they still seemed to have that telepathy.

Peter didn't have to be a genius to know a strange new era in his life was about to begin. Peter and MJ entered his room and sat on the bed. Peter started a long list of self-interrupted apologies MJ just smiled and told him to shut up.

"But Mary Jane this just isn't fair especially after what I did to you."

"Peter you didn't ruin our wedding… I did."

"What?!"

"We were married for five years when your secret identity came out and your Aunt was dying I saw how miserable I knew the bullet was meant for me and that if I had been hit I'd have a much better chance of surviving than her I guess the Parker guilt wore off on me. I knew it was irrational but you were so worked up about it I was scared that after she passed you would resent me for it that our marriage might not survive. Soon later we were offered a deal her life was saved at the expense of our marriage. I… I can't say more it's..."

"You can tell me when you're ready but why MJ even I remember us living together I would have been perfectly happy with you."

"I know that now and I've regretted that decision every day since then condemned myself for being selfish. Our Aunts were planning for us to get together years before we met I was only thirteen Peter when my Aunt first pointed you out and talked about your family it wasn't until I lost you that I realized May and Anna's wisdom. Peter this thing that's happened I'm fine with it it's my own fault I'm just glad to have a second chance."

The two held on to each other and there were some tears finally Mary Jane said.

"I'm sorry I saw you go through you're photo albums of Gwen the night before and I remembered all the times she intruded our loves after her death like a ghost in your heart determined to take you away from me I didn't have any problem living with you on the run but I think we all knew the lifestyle… it was simply unsustainable the doubts set in and for a moment I let myself think we had settled for each other that I had realized that you were the best man I knew and the only one I could think of being serious with… without thinking of my father… and that you… settled for me a gorgeous girl you knew well who could handle your double life. Then He came and…" (She left out any mention of Mephisto or the part where she wouldn't have agreed to the deal if she wasn't supremely confident they'd beat the demon in the end)

"Mary Jane I never for a second saw you as a convenience why do you think I persisted for as long as I did and put up with your fear of commitment. I admit that what Gwen and I had was different but I stopped looking back the second the first round of clone business was over I showed up at your door and the next afternoon I realized I was in love with you not her. By the way I don't remember you ever telling me the story of how you figured out I was Spider-Man did I know… before" he gestured awkwardly "this happened?"

"No I wanted to save the story for… when we had children" Mary Jane sighed as she thought of the poor child Norman took from them a child which because of her decision now had never existed in the first place. "I remember the first time I saw you I had moved into the neighborhood and you were just starting high school and my Aunt pointed you out. Whenever I had the chance I would visit your Aunt and we'd talk about my father and she'd drop a few hints about you. A year later I saw you on television as you wrestled and I had a little crush an innocent fantasy really. Peter I knew the whole time when your Uncle Ben died I was at Anna's I saw you run into your home and emerge out your window in costume. I couldn't accept it but it happened the poor kid I had been avoiding for a year was Spider-Man. Still I made an effort to meet you in person I tested you and your Aunt out and even stalked a little. Our first date I helped you get to the Rhino if you were Spider-Man I wanted to be in your corner didn't know exactly how to broach the subject however. When it was clear you were more interested in Gwen I backed up we both know I couldn't face something serious and even if you were my one exception I wasn't one to be any man's second place. A couple months later I was fooled by the Kingpin's cronies into hypnotizing Gwen's dad and some other people with a flash camera I could have sworn I recognized your voice as you fought the goons backstage that was when I faced reality. When Gwen's birthday came and you showed up with the mask in your hand and confessed I'm so ashamed of how I treated Gwen as you ran away… knowing full well who you were I told that weeping girl that her man was either a masked menace or a psycho case I selfishly tried to split you two so that I'd get another shot. I felt such a relief when I reassured her after her dad died to keep you to together if only for a little while-"

His mind having only just unlocked Peter recalled only a few times when she had opened up to him this much all from before their wedding. It was a lot to take in that he had invested all of this effort into his identity over the years and his future wife found it out before he even became a superhero.

"Wow… this whole time I thought the mask was a curse but it brought me the one thing in life that has ever made the agony worth it the one thing the love of my life and light of my day you."

"May and Anna really knew how to pick em."

"Except when it came to men with tentacles."

Mary Jane's ended her weeping and thoughts of her second pregnancy one they'd been working on for years one she had lost in their deal with the Devil. And he caught her smile they were so much better when they were real. Peter shifted a bit finding it hard to think of the picture outside of the bedroom MJ was one onion he would happily devote a life to peeling.

"Who ever said we're not made for each other?"

The two rose, kissed and caressed forcefully for a full minute reasserting what had once been then they broke of and MJ laughed.

"What is it?"

"It's just with what your life used to be… and what it is now I just wish I could keep up with you."

Neither noticed as the second and thirteenth gem on the wristband and the one on the ring glowed MJ would stretch a few minutes later and feel more flexible than she remembered.

"You'll do just fine."

Peter escorted her back into the living room. Black Cat was impatient Peter gestured towards the black clad anti-hero.

"Felicia if you'll please."

"I've been waiting a long time for this."

Felicia smiled took his hand as they walked into his bedroom as they walked she modestly zipped her outfit a bit upwards for the first time in Peter's memory. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Peter and Felicia stood in his bedroom she waited amused for him to say something finally he spoke up.

"Felicia how do you feel about this. I know we were "vigilantes with benefits" not that long ago but I was quite surprised when you didn't want us to get serious you even suggested I start going out with a woman you hadn't even met to be honest you didn't seem yourself."

"That's because I was captured, put on a Skrull warship and replaced with an imposter. You my friend were sleeping with a green skinned alien. Given how close you two were I'm kind of pissed you weren't able to find out on your own. I was among the last people found."

"Now I know how Johnny felt." (referring to Storm and Lyja)

"I'll forgive you… eventually."

"Seriously though Felicia I don't know how to process this situation and you well haven't made it easier telling me that… well I just want to know where we are."

"Spider you know how long I've been waiting for you."

"I'm sorry about MJ I shouldn't have been dating her behind your back let alone get… almost marrying her I knew you'd come back."

"I waited for years but you two were still together when you finally parted ways I sought you sure you liked a little fun but you never really wanted me."

"Felicia I did want you when we were dating I had never loved any one as much before. I kept up hope that we would be this great couple you imagined but part of me… gave up hope I started thinking I was just part of some girl's fantasy I was fine with not settling but I wanted someone who would love me for me who understood why I do what I do and who had… grown up."

The words hurt slightly but they were old news.

"When I was in Europe we had agreed to take a break we both thought it was for the best if I sorted things out. I had enough money stashed to live well the whole time but… still I ran around each week stealing things finally after six months I was escaping of the roof of a museum with a vase when a guard showed up and started firing the first round missed ricocheted and hit him he started to fall back and fired again hitting me in the chest. Despite all the pain I watched as he fell backwards over the roof. As I hid in a dumpster bleeding waiting for the heat to go down all I could think was what a waste it all was and for what a night's excitement. I thought about all that you did and for the first time I respected you for your strict ways I had never bothered to listen but now I knew that you had your life together a lot better than I did."

"Felicia you know that if you called me like that I would have come right away."

Peter's concern gave Cat a rather mixed reaction it was good to know that he cared that much but she had always prided herself on being able to take care of herself (despite her lack of powers besides bad luck) even framing Spider-Man for murder once to prove a point.

"A week after I was cleaned up I moved to New York anxious to get back together imagine my surprise when you moved and Venom broke my nose and told me that you were engaged."

Peter was really feeling guilty now granted he always felt guilty but of all the ones he'd loved Felicia was the one he had most directly hurt.

"I'm not worth this Cat you shouldn't have put your life on hold for so long."

"Who says I did? Granted I only dated other people to make you jealous but I did grow up. I became less active as the Black Cat, stopped stealing things, started helping you from time to time I even started my own security company. No matter how solid you were with plain Jane I somehow knew that it wouldn't last I broke into your apartment a couple of times… not to spoil anything just to find out more about the man behind the mask. At first you seemed boring like I had always thought but when I found out what had happened to your parents, how you became Spider-Man and when I listened to the tapes (the taperecorded messages in Spider-Man: Blue the mini-series is not cannon so the contents a little different) I realized that the man I loved was the same regardless of any mask."

And then Felicia removed her own mask and stared at Peter for a few seconds before she surprised him with a kiss that held more passion and vigor than even she thought she could pull off Peter joined in until they finally broke off.

"Why didn't we ever work?" Peter asked

"Things are never easy when a Black Cat crosses your path."

"Maybe we could change that Mrs. Parker."

Suddenly the third and thirteenth gem glowed along with the woman's ring and there was a slight twinkle in Black Cat's eyes.

"Say that again." Felicia asked dreamily

'Mrs. Parker."

The two made out some more but Peter declined when Felicia suggested they undress.

"I want to wait till we have the chance to catch up some more."

Peter said this sincerely and part of him meant it would be Gwen or Carol. In the past Cat had allowed herself to admire Gwen but there was a big difference when one was dead… and when they were alive.

"You never told me what you thought of this whole thing." Peter said gesturing to his wristband

"Spider I know that you are the one man on earth that would never do that sort of thing on purpose. I'm not happy that I won't have you all to myself but judging by the other's reactions I don't think I'm going to have to compete with eleven others. I've waited so long I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth just don't take me for granted."

"How could I?"

"That's what I wanted to hear?"

"So long Spider I'll give you some time to think it over."

"Really… wait time to think I never have that with you… now I know this is a dream… no I'm aboard the Skrull warship. What happened to the Felicia I remember you alien..."

"Settle down. I'm only letting you off the hook now because I know you'll cave. You may cling to that Danvers's woman but in a week's time you'll be ready and I'll be there. After waiting years I can wait a few days for your complete and undivided attention. And when you come for me it'll be out of love not pity."

"I love you Felicia I can't imagine really how I could stop having feelings for you but that's not going to happen. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Oh I did and I'll steal your heart yet."

Peter left her and entered the living room. He looked at Gwen and MJ who only let out a small sigh as the alarm on his watch went off. Peter checked it he was going to be late for work again. Felicia smiled but didn't ask how it went she had been talking with Mary Jane. Apparently she was to appear in court and needed to change her clothes. Her secret identity was known by NYPD but that didn't mean that most civilians did. The trial was going to be pretty big and there weren't a lot of young white haired women in the city so she would have to change somewhere besides her penthouse. Mary Jane and Felicia had never gotten along very well but now it seemed like the source of their tension had died there envy too had faded Mary Jane could even see her as a friend in the future so told her she could break into her place and borrow some of her clothes. Felicia left but not before giving Peter a rough kiss. Peter looked at Mary Jane there was so much that they wanted to say but couldn't articulate and besides there wasn't time.

"I guess I'll see you later."

"Don't be a stranger Tiger not after all this time." And she left

Now that they were gone Peter found Gwen going through his photo albums there were tears in her eyes and Peter saw an old recorder on the ground she had found the tapes. Peter embraced her and told her that he had to go to work but for her to stay in his apartment till he came back. He quickly got himself dressed and headed towards Horizon Labs. Even though the combination of his powers and today's sheer dumb luck had allowed him to get there pretty quick his co-workers weren't happy he was late again but as he entered his private lab the clock struck 10:30am and Peter thought the day could have been worse. For once in his life things were going to get better.

**Just reminding people I'm looking for volunteers to help co-plot/co-write Spider-Man And His Amazing Brides: 52 Dates. I'd like to know what you think of the changes so don't forget to**

**Read and Review**


End file.
